The invention relates to a compound rotary and/or linear motor comprising two interposed magnet systems of which at least one is variable by an electronic control system to generate rotary and/or linear motion of the other.
Such motors are useful for drives, such as those needed in the outputs of data processors for write-out and print-out systems, or for the control of relays. They are also of interest for driving drilling and boring machines.
In a known compound rotary and linear motor the rotary and axial motions of the rotor are generated by helical slots in the rotor and stator, an arrangement which has not been widely adopted in practice because of the complexities which it involves. In another known arrangement the armature of a motor can perform exclusively a combined rotary and linear motion between two adjacent stator coils. The defect of these arrangements is the short length of shift available in the axial direction and the absence of freedom of choice between rotary, linear or combined rotary and linear motions.